


Servicio de lavanderia

by Aussy



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Ruggie siendo cenicienta, digo se lo merece, mas cuando le calma los antojos a leona, ya haganlo principe de afterglow savanna
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28421022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aussy/pseuds/Aussy
Summary: No había manera en que Ruggie tuviese un trabajo fácil, cuando debía lidiar con todas las particularidades de su jefe de dormitorio. Así que por esta ocasión, tan solo decidió rendirse.
Relationships: Ruggie Bucchi & Leona Kingscholar, Ruggie Bucchi/Leona Kingscholar
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	Servicio de lavanderia

**Author's Note:**

> Llevo meses loquita por escribir algo de TW pero no se me ocurría nada, y quería acabar este horrendo 2020 con mi tradicional fic de fin de año... Y nada, ganó este par, yaay.  
> Quiero hacer muchos fics de TW de un montón de parejas, ayuda. Larga vida al rey. Si les gusto por fa dejen un comentarito, los agradezco mucho.

Este hombre… De verdad tenía un problema con dormir.

Ruggie se había pasado toda la tarde limpiando el desastre al que llamaba habitación ¡Que vergüenza! Si es que tenía todo regado: sus bóxeres en una esquina, las camisas del uniforme de deporte en la otra… De paso mañana tendrían entrenamiento ¿Pues que pretendía colocarse entonces? Suspiró con fuerza mientras intentaba restarle importancia, esperaba que al menos se secara a tiempo o en el peor de los casos, tendría que entrenar con alguna ropa distinta… O sin ella.

Si, que podría ser muy príncipe y todo lo que ustedes quisieran, y si le pagaban por realizar estas tareas, pero eso no justificaba lo… Especial que podía llegar a ser el león. Al menos ya con esto terminaría con sus labores del día de hoy, y luego podría hacer lo que quisiera… Quizás ir a atorarse en comida en el Mostro, ya que Azul había quedado en que esa sería parte de la paga de su trabajo a medio tiempo allí.

De hecho, con solo pensarlo su estómago casi empieza a sonar ¡Pero que hambre tenía! Se le antojaba… Cualquier cosa que estuviese rica la verdad, al no haber un menú fijo, siempre podía darse el lujo de sorprenderse.

Estaba a punto de salir cuando notó que, al lado de la figura dormida del león se encontraba… Otro jodido pantalón sucio. La hiena casi crujió los dientes ¿Por qué no ponía todo en el bendito cesto? ¡Eso facilitaría mucho más su trabajo! No podía dejar eso allí, así que, suspirando, acabó por treparse sobre la cama del mayor, sacaría eso inmediatamente y ahora si se iría.

Menudo desastre que era este hombre… En fin, no iba a darse dolores de cabeza con esto.

Dobló el pantalón estando allí mismo sobre la cama, e inmediatamente lo apiló en el cesto que con tanto esfuerzo había recolectado ¡Ahora si estaba mucho mejor! Parecía el cuarto de un príncipe y no de un indigente ¿Qué pasaría si el Rey Farena o su hijo Cheka se aparecían por aquí estando esa habitación en tal estado deplorable? La verdad, es que ni siquiera quería imaginarse dicha situación.

El chico se dispuso al fin a irse, cuando sus ojos se vieron atrapados… Simplemente por el león dormido. La verdad es que de esa manera se veía bastante distinto: su pecho apenas subía y bajaba tranquilamente con cada respiración, a su vez la continua expresión aburrida que solía demostrar era reemplazada por simplemente una de completa relajación, era difícil imaginarse a alguien viéndose más pacífico de lo que él lucía en ese momento, aunque claro, eso solo podría engañar a una persona que no lo conociera…

De cualquier manera, no pudo evitar sonreír, inclinándose hasta poder acariciar su largo cabello castaño, no tenía intención alguna de despertarlo, pero debía admitir que resultaba difícil no dejarse llevar simplemente por su encanto natural.

Justo cuando se disponía a retirar su mano, esta fue detenida por otra mucho más fuerte. Ruggie sintió que en cualquier momento se le podría salir el corazón del pecho ¡Demonios! ¡Se había dado cuenta! Observó cómo se dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro aun sin abrir los ojos… A saber cuánto tiempo había estado despierto.

– ¿Te estabas divirtiendo? Entonces quédate – Aunque… Escuchándolo, se oía más dormido que nada. Utilizó toda su fuerza para envolver al menor entre sus brazos y arrastrarlo consigo de nuevo a dormir. 

Por supuesto que las mejillas del mismo se tornaron inmediatamente de un intenso rojo, además, él no tenía tiempo para esto, así que como pudo, intento deshacerse de su abrazo… Sin nada de suerte.

– ¡Leona-san, suélteme! Tengo cosas que hacer – “Como cenar” pensó dentro de él, pero prefirió no vociferarlo, aun así, el mayor ni siquiera se inmutó - ¡Leona!

– Bucchi, cállate, no me obligues a hacerlo yo mismo… – ¿Lo estaba amenazando? De todas las cosas que podía hacer… No le gustaba verse obligado a esto, pero iba a usar su magia única con él si no se detenía inmediatamente.

– Ni mi obliguis i hicirli yi mismi… Bueno, entonces no me obligues a usar mi magia en ti.

– ¿Eso es lo que quieres? – Ante la insistencia, finalmente abrió solo uno de sus ojos, aquel donde tenía la cicatriz, y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la cara de molestia en el menor, eso no estaba bien – Inténtalo… Yo también tengo mis trucos bajo la manga.

– Mira, tú fuiste quien lo pidió – Y estando a punto de hacer lo propio, sintió como deshacía su abrazo, bueno, al parecer no iba a ser necesario usar magia… O al menos eso pensó durante un par de segundos.

Leona se posicionó encima de él, sosteniendo todo su peso sobre ambos brazos por encima de los hombros de Ruggie, quien no podía hallarse más estupefacto, pero ¿Qué pensaba qué hacía este hombre? Estaba a punto de deslizarse por el orificio que creaba su brazo alzado cuando el moreno se agachó, inclinando todo su cuerpo sobre él y atrapando sus labios contra los propios. De todo lo que podía esperar… Este definitivamente era lo que menos le pasó por la mente.

Al sentirlo, todos sus pensamientos se fueron al vacío, mientras que su corazón si ya antes estaba hecho un lío, ahora solo resultaba muchísimo peor. Ruggie cerró los ojos, sin saber muy bien qué demonios estaba haciendo, pero segundos después… Simplemente se dejó llevar.

Subió ambos brazos por detrás de su cuello para poder acercarlo más, mientras saboreaba con suavidad sus labios, en un principio solo dejándolos tocar…. Y luego, pudo sentir perfectamente como los colmillos del más alto mordían su labio inferior, pidiendo permiso para ir más allá. Sin ser demasiado consciente, se lo otorgó al abrir su boca, mientras que la lengua del otro entraba en aquella cavidad, permitiéndole exhalar un suspiro con cada caricia que le otorgaba a la suya propia mientras ambas se enredaban.

Aquel beso dejó de ser algo suave pare convertirse en un gesto húmedo y ruidoso, pero cuyo sabor le resultaba demasiado adictivo… Ya hasta había olvidado que tenía ganas de cenar.

Al fin, necesitando aire, se separó del león con la lengua afuera, bastante conforme con la imagen del chico avergonzado, jadeante y deseoso debajo de él… Sin embargo, en esta ocasión, solo dejó caer su rostro sobre el pecho, repitiendo nuevamente su plan de usarle como almohada.

Ruggie sentía que la mente le daba un millón de vueltas ¿Por qué eso se sintió tan bien? Quería algo más que no fue capaz de discernir, pero al sentir el peso sobre su cuerpo, pudo darse cuenta que este tarado se había vuelto a dormir… Con él no se podía ganar.

– ¿Leona?

– ¿Qué? ¿Quieres que te calle otra vez? – Ante la amenaza, el menor cerró los ojos ya, entendía, no podía deshacerse de esto al parecer.

– Vale… Pero que sepas que cuando despiertes, me debes una cena.


End file.
